La corona del rey
by Ricci13
Summary: Un joven príncipe destinado a ser rey debe cumplir la encomienda de su padre: casarse antes de coronarse y encargarse del Imperio real. Pero antes, deberá conocer como es la vida en realidad fuera de la protección de su palacio; el deberá enfrentarla y a los desafíos que esta le ha impuesto. La avaricia por la corona es grande, y muchos son los interesados por... la corona del rey
1. Chapter 1

La corona del Rey

Hola! soy nueva en la página.

Esta historia esta publicada en amor yaoi y yo soy su respectiva autora, no la estoy copiando.

Aclaro que esta historia es puramente del genero YAOI.

Con el tiempo se notara que la historia "inocente" en un principio se tornara cada vez más dura y trágica.

Are unos cambios de nombre como por ejemplo el planeta Vegeta será Vegitta y su rey es Veghita porque si no son demasiados nombre iguales…

— _Estos diálogos están fuera de tiempo…_

— _Es una charla presente, y los capítulos son Flashbacks de sus recuerdos. Casi enteramente el fic, es un Flashback. Dejará de serlo mucho más adelante._

— _estos diálogos aparecerán muy de vez en cuando._

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **El heredero al trono**

El Planeta Veguitta era uno de los más hermosos, antiguos y tecnológicos del universo. Su Rey, Veghita, es uno de los mejores líderes que este inmenso planeta hubiera tenido, un puesto que comparte con sus antecesores. Hace más de doscientos años que la familia real lidera al cambio por la paz entre razas de otros planetas y la misma. Es un planeta con una altísima defensa y poder militar, era mejor tenerla de aliado, que siendo enemigos. Tenían la mala fama de destruir a todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Pero eran excelentes comerciantes y dejaban que otros habitantes que pertenecieran a las razas aliadas, se quedaran viviendo en el pacifico pueblo de Veguitta. En el planeta solo existían cuatro países:

Soledad. Que era un país grande de clima templado, estaba ubicado en medio del planeta. Sus habitantes originales eran los Imperiales, una raza de Saiyajin poderosa y dominante. Los Imperiales siempre tuvieron el control de la corona, hasta ahora, no hubo rey de otro clero o raza y eso por obvias razones, no era del agrado de todos los imperios.

Markarth le seguía en poderío. Un país de climas cálidos y arenosos. Sus habitantes originarios eran los Rojos. Una raza guerrera que esta el día de hoy seguía combatiendo duramente en el campo de batalla, su principal economía.

Y por último la raza más antigua de Veguitta, los Nórdicos. Tal como su nombre lo indica, era una raza originaria del norte congelado del planeta. Su capital, Ventalia, estaba ubicada muy en el polo norte apodándola la ciudad blanca por la interminable nieve que caía sobre ella.

Aunque estas razas ya habían dejado su lado bélico y guerrero a un lado con tal de llevarse bien entre hermanos, todas respondían a un solo rey. Los imperiales se centraban en la economía, los Rojos en el comercio y conflictos, y los nórdicos eran los llamados "granjeros" ya que se dedicaban a trabajar el campo mayormente.

Pero todas esas cuestiones y problemas de adulto, pronto recaerían en alguien aún muy infante como para comprender lo difícil de este mundo, quizás el futuro príncipe era muy infantil e ignorante, o puede que también, este mundo sea demasiado adulto para alguien como él.

En el elegante palacio real del Imperio en Soledad. Se escuchaba por sus corredores e inmensos pasillos dos pequeños y revoltosos cachorros, se trepaban a los muebles y hacían destrozos por el lugar. Eran los curiosos príncipes de Veguitta y futuros herederos al trono, ellos eran Vegeta y Tarble, de seis y cuatro años de edad. Su camino como príncipes sería muy largo hasta que uno de ellos llegara al cargo de Rey, una decisión difícil para el rey que debería tomar cuando sus hijos estén en la edad apropiada, y de ahí deberá estudiar otros quince años para convertirse en sucesores.

Ese día en especial, no jugaban ellos solos; EL Rey del planeta Namek había venido de visita a Veguitta, y con el trajo a su único hijo, el príncipe Picoholo. Él era más grande que los dos cachorros, pero eso no detenía que correaran por todo el palacio como los grandes amigos que eran, hasta que la hora más sagrada para los Sayanos llego, la hora de comer…

Los chicos fueron en una carrera hacia el colosal comedor Real, pero en la carrera el pequeño príncipe Vegeta, primogénito del Rey, cayó al piso y se largó a llorar, para llamar a su hermanito menor. Tarble siempre cuidaba de su hermano mayor, casi parecía el mayor de los príncipes, ya que Vegeta era él bebe mimado de su papa, El Rey Veghita.

Lloraba y se quejaba como si una pequeña raspadura en la rodilla fuera el peor dolor del mundo. Y apenas entraron al comedor junto con todos sus invitados, Vegeta aun gimoteando con lágrimas en los ojos. Al ver a su padre, intensifico su llanto tan exagerado y extendió sus manitos para que lo agarre, solo para demandar atención por parte de su progenitor. El Rey al ver a su hijo así, no tuvo otra opción que elevarlo del suelo y acurrucarlo en su pecho para calmarlo. El Rey aun con su hijo en brazos, dio comienzo al abundante banquete servido para todos los invitados presentes; Tarble por otro lado, no quería que su hermanito comiera con su papá, sino que quería que este a su lado; Vegeta casi siempre comía en las rodillas de su padre y eso a Tarble lo enojaba mucho, quería que Vegeta le prestara esa tan necesitada atención.

Después de la perfecta cena, El Rey Namek se despidió junto con su hijo y acompañantes del planeta, eran visitas de un día las que hacia cada tanto a este bello planeta. Después de despedir a los invitados, ya en la hora de dormir. Tarble y su hermano se fueron a su habitación. Pero esa noche llovía y los truenos aterraban a Vegeta quien ya se había levantado de su camita llorando a buscar a su padre.

—Vegeta ven aquí, papa se va a molestar contigo si lo despiertas a esta hora _.-_ Eso era mentirle a su hermano, ya que Vegeta casi siempre dormía con su padre por que le daba miedo su cuarto.-Dormí conmigo hoy, y mañana los buscamos ¿Si?-El pequeño príncipe lo dudo un poco y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, pero al ver ese pasillo en penumbras se asustó aún más, así que opto por dormir con Tarble. Se subió a la cama de su hermano menor, un poco alejado de él, casi en la punta. Pero el rugido de un relámpago logro hacerlo llorar y temblar de miedo. Tarble no dudo en abrazar a su hermano para que no llorara.-Yo siempre te voy a proteger hermano, de todos y de los monstruos también, te lo juro. _-_ Dijo esto dándole un beso en su frente y ahora más tranquilo con la protección de su hermano, Vegeta se quedó dormido… hoy habían jugado mucho.

— _¿Te acuerdas cuándo las cosas empezaron a cambiar?_ _—_ pregunto con una sonrisa larga.

— _Sí, claro que me acuerdo, Creo que fue esa noche, cuando me entere que sería el sucesor… tenia dieciséis creo._ _—_ dijo mirándolo con ojos penetrantes.

Heredero al trono… sonaba tan lejano y a la vez tan pronto, demasiado repentino me fue dada la noticia. Lloraba sumergido en una profunda depresión, en unos días me empezarían a instruir en la política y en quince años suplantaría a mi padre. Debería estar orgulloso… pero es demasiada responsabilidad, le pueblo, los comercios, la política, la Guerra… todo eso está en parte en mis manos ahora.

No estoy preparado para ser adulto, no quiero. Me separaran de Tarble y eso me aterra. Madre dice que tenemos que crecer y eso implicaría dejar de dormir en el mismo cuarto, dice que no me deja crecer y que ellos me sobreprotegen demasiado, aun siendo yo el mayor, Tarble es el que siempre da la cara por mí y me brinda seguridad.

— _me acuerdo, Estuviste horas encerrado, de eso no me olvido pero ¿Qué le habías propuesto a madre?_ _—_ pregunto burlón.

— _Que nos deje dormir una última noche juntos…_ _—_ dijo en mueca de disgusto.

Sería mi última noche a su lado, como extrañaría su protección y cariño… me quede como un niño, llorando a mares sobre la cama. Tarble comento que no es el fin del mundo, que no me mandarían a otro planeta y que agradeciera eso. Lo dice porque él no será el futuro del que todos dependen, del que todos esperan grandes cosas.

Se me tiro en cima para tratar de hacerme sonreír, no me sorprendió su conducta infantil, pero no solo logro que dejara de estar deprimido y excesivamente preocupado. Pero sí que encontrara otra almohada en la cual llorar mis preocupaciones, se puso serio de repente. Encontré mi pedacito de cielo en su pecho, tan diferente al mío; él era un guerrero nato, su fascinación por la guerra y lo bélico lo llevo al entrenamiento rutinario de los soldados de Vegitta. Recuerdo cuando empezó a levantarse temprano para luego irse a una base militar cercana al palacio a entrenar con los soldados que iban y venían de frente en frente, en la base prometieron alistarlo a los dieciocho. Yo era tan pequeño comparado con él. Me ganaba siempre en las luchas y en todo lo que fuera fuerza bruta, pero en cambio yo era el cerebro de nuestro dúo, era una rata de biblioteca siempre en busca de más y más conocimiento.

Me abrace a él, desesperado por su afecto y cariño que siempre me brindaban sus fuertes brazos, ¿Por qué me es indiferente? Al preguntarle su respuesta fue _._ _—_ ¿así es como planeas que pasemos nuestra última noche? Porque si es así prefiero mudarme de habitación ahora…- intento calmarme y hacer que me preste atención… necesito que alguien me contenga, y él siempre lo hizo ¿Por qué no ahora que es cuando más lo necesito?

— _¿Era necesario tanto escándalo de tu parte? Y todo por dejar de hablarte cinco minutos…_ _—_ volvió a sonreír ladinamente.

— _Es psicología, hacia los berrinches para que me presten más atención._ _—_ observe mi rostro en sus ojos oscuros.

— _Eres como los bebes… aprendes por repetición tras repetición._ _—_ esta vez yo había sonreído con sorna.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Comportate como un adulto!, deja de llorar, por favor. —Jamás me había gritado, me aparte de él asustado, con la egoísta idea de manipularlo para que se arrepintiera de haberme levantado la vos, fue el efecto deseado lo que obtuve como respuesta. — Lo lamento. — Dice abrazándome muy arrepentido — Solo para de llorar, esto tenía que pasar así y lo sabes vos mejor que nadie… padre jamás me hubiera elegido a mí _._ _—_ Pasa su mano por mis mejillas sacándome las lágrimas que no paran de caer lentamente por mi rostro apenado, mientras lo hace pronuncia unos leves. — Para, deja de llorar. — Pero no consigo la forma de detenerme, sino intensificarlo y por más que quiera no dejo de hipear. De repente me agarra suavemente de las mejillas y pega sus finos labios en los míos tan calientes y mojados.

— _Mi primer beso…_ _—_ Pronunciaron al unísono.

— _Cómo olvidarlo, nunca dejaste de llorar ¡y no paraste por más que te besara!_ _—_ me gritó.

— _No podía parar… la cabeza no me dejaba pensar con claridad._ _—_ pose mi mirada en el techo blanco.

— _Por lo menos logre que pares de llorar…_ _—_ carcajeó

— _¡Si por el susto que me diste!_ _—_ grite esta vez.

Fue un contacto tierno y lento. Nos separamos algo apenado mirándonos a los ojos. — Lo volveré a hacer si no dejas de llorar. _—_ Inmediatamente oculto mi mirada y rompo en llanto sobre su hombro.

— _Nunca supe… si lo habías echo porque querías que te volviera a besar o por que la idea de que tú hermano te besuquee te daba miedo._

 _-Un poco de ambas…_

— No quiero que llores, es nuestra última noche juntos y creo que es tiempo de que sepas que… _—_ Lo miro a los ojos sin saber que esperar, que me besara no me afectaba en lo más mínimo. Todo el mundo lo hace… no necesitas un motivo previo para expresarle el cariño a alguien con un beso de labios. — Vegeta, hace tiempo que _…_ vengo ocultándotelo, pero no quiero escondértelo a ti, ya no más… Vegeta, me gustas, te quiero… — ¿Por qué no me sorprendí? En el planeta Veguitta, las relaciones de incesto están completamente permitidas, si querías casarte con tu primo, nadie te replicaría nada, ¿Tu relación es más íntima con tu progenitor o tu hermano? No hay drama, casate si quieres. Esas cosas no se juzgan… y los sentimientos de mi hermano menor, no me eran indiferentes. Hace tiempo lose.

— _Te avías quedado mudo del susto; pero ¿Ves? Al final conseguí que dejes de llorar y mi objetivo._ _—_ rio de un chiste que solo el entendía.

— _Sí, no todos los días tu hermano te declara que te ama_ _—_ comunique seductor.

— _¿Te dije que te amaba en ese momento? ¿Tan pronto te lo dije?_

— _No en ese momento, pero si me lo dijiste tonto.-_ Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué piensas? — Dijo con tono apenado.

— También…—Dije más para mí mismo, que para él.

— ¿También… te gusto? — Dijo _nervioso._

No respondí a eso, solo sé que me deje llevar por lo que de verdad sentía hacia mi hermano; lo tome delicadamente de las mejillas y suavemente deposite mis labios sobre los suyos, no siempre se necesitan palabras para expresar lo que se siente de verdad. Simplemente dejar salir los sentimientos… nos animamos a abrir juntos nuestras bocas, y el primer contacto con su húmeda lengua fue tan mágico, único y sin igual. Pero la inocencia del beso poco a poco fue perdiéndose en la nada, el beso se tornó más pasional en un instante, obligándonos a sumergirnos en ese mágico placer brindándonos calor, para que pronto se convirtiera en extinción. Caímos juntos lentamente en la cama, quedando yo abajo y el arriba sosteniéndose de sus brazos.

— _Desde chico que cumplimos los mismo roles ¿o no?_

— _¿Eso significa que te gustaría probar el otro lado?_ _—_ tome su mentón rozando sus labios.

— _Claro que no, no me gustaría ser el muerde almohadas. Además me calienta tanto verte tan sumiso hermanito…_ _—_ me observó desvergonzado de pies a cabeza.

— _Y lo morboso te acompaña de chico, lo recuerdo bien pervertido._

— _¿esa Fue nuestra primera ves?_

— _Si eso hubiera dependido de ti sí, pero no, fue más adelante…_

Yo iba lento, recorriendo su fuerte espalda lenta y suavemente. Mientras que Tarble era más salvaje y activo, paso de besarme la boca a devorarme el cuello con suaves mordiscos y lamidas. Yo gemía de placer, no los controlaba, era mi primera vez de esta manera con otra persona. Mientras que Tarble parecía querer llegar cada vez más lejos; subió por mi cuello hasta mi oreja, lamiendo y chupando el lóbulo, haciéndome estremecer; Tarble sin quitar la boca de allí, empezó a levantarme la única prenda superior que llevaba puesta. Sacándomela la por la cabeza y colocando su manos en mi pecho, jugando con ellos de forma excitante. Dudando solo unos segundos en empezar a chuparlos y succionarlos, sacándome todos los suspiros de la boca.

— _Tu punto débil, casi como otro punto G ¿O no?_ _—_ pronuncio soberbio.

— _¿Cómo te sientes al saber que ibas a violar a tu hermano pervertido?_ _—_ coloque el utensilio redondeando su cuello suavemente.

— _Como te hubiera gustado… además, yo no te vi indiferente a lo que te hacia eh._

No pasamos a mayores. Era demasiado apresurado, Nos quedamos casi toda la noche hasta la madrugada, hablando, besándonos, y la mejor parte fue que tenerlo sin la parte superior de su prenda agarrándome de la cintura en un protector abrazo, es tan lindo. No hay duda de que me escapare de mi habitación para repetir este momento tan íntimo, una y otra vez. Juramos No separarnos ni ahora ni nunca, de ahora en más, somos compañeros de por vida…

Continuara…

Gracias por leer que tengan lindo dia!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí otro capítulo de La Corona del Rey. El primer capítulo fue una pequeña introducción a todo lo que se viene e.e

Desde ya aclaro que lo que sea confuso o no se termine de entender, se explicara en el próximo capítulo o pueden dejar un rw. Hay un personaje creado por mí (AU), que más adelante que será de vital importancia cuando avance la historia. En espacial para Vegeta.

A partir de acá, la historia será narrada como acostumbro.

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Una escalofriante orquesta**

Desde esta acalorada noche, los hermanos se prometieron jamás romper su tan valiosa promesa. Desde entonces por así decirlo "Su noviazgo" era celosamente ocultado a la familia Real del Imperio. Ya que cuando Vegeta cumpliera su etapa, debería casarse con alguien que no perteneciera a la realeza –El incesto en la sangre azul, no está permitido- para que el pueblo de toda Veguitta estén conformes y orgullosos de tener a alguien que los conociera gobernándolos. Tanto Vegeta como Tarble, se escapaban en medio de la noche para verse, a escondidas del mundo en sus habitaciones, compartiendo los mejores momentos de la adolescencia…

Su juventud estuvo llena de encuentros nocturnos, salidas Y viajes. Por qué en el planeta de Veguitta, la Realeza podía salir a las calles y convivir con el resto de la comunidad, como personas normales. Eso sí, los Príncipes tenían su educación privada y dentro del palacio, en especial Vegeta, quien tenía casi todas las horas del día ocupado en clase. Con cada año que pasaba eran más las horas ocupadas estudiando. Hasta el punto de casi no verse ni siquiera de noche, ya que Vegeta estaba cansado o seguía concentrado en sus prioridades.

Con los años los encuentros eran más escasos pero, en la oportunidad eran mucho más pasionales. Habían dejado los besuqueos y los juegos de adolecentes para pasar a otra etapa mucho más adulta y eso era…

— _Nuestra primera vez, ¿Te acuerdas?_ _—_ dijo humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua.

— _Cómo olvidarlo, fue en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho._ _—_ mire hacia arriba recordando lo vivido. — _Recuerdo a la familia reunida, amigos y muchos regalos… también cuando salimos a la calle y hubo un enorme festival a mi honor, fue hermoso_ _—_ comente con la mirada perdida en un punto difuso.

— _Sí... que marera más hermosa de embriagarse._ _—_ reprimió una sonora carcajada entre sus dientes.

— _Bfff… ni me lo recuerdes._ _—_ mire hacia un costado desviando la mirada y volviendo a mi realidad.

— _fue tan mágico, que ni lo recordamos ¡ja jaa!_ _—_ dejo salir su quejumbrosa risa. En otro tiempo hubiéramos reído de aquello.

El cumpleaños dieciocho de Vegeta avía llegado. Y esa noche, a las afueras del Palacio Real del Imperio, se organizaría un festival en honor al príncipe. Los festivales en Veguitta eran con mucha música, bailes, comida y todo en acceso como las luces y la diversión. Duraban toda la noche, hasta llegar al amanecer. Tradición que se mantuvo con el largo pasar de las épocas; La enorme familia Real salió del palacio a festejar junto a toda la comunidad el cumpleaños del príncipe ya que hoy terminaría la etapa de adolecente para convertirse en un joven adulto, y eso para Vegeta significaban más y más responsabilidades nuevas que todo joven Rey debe asumir.

Los festivales y festejos no terminaron hasta el siguiente día; pero nuestro joven Rey se había retirado mucho antes, o mejor dicho fue obligado por un insistente hermano.

En mi inmensa habitación. Me encontraba con mi hermano abriendo los regalos mandados con tanto cariño por el resto de la familia. Hasta que mi perspicaz vista se topó con una caja de lo más brillante, llena de lentejuelas. Toda de color rosa pálido. Llevaba una pequeña tarjeta que decía – _"Ahora que puedes disfrutar de la vida en forma legal. Te regalo algo muy mío para ti querido sobrino" –_ El último de los tres hermanos de mi madre, mi ilegal tío.

— _Seguro es droga. –_ Menciona Tarble a mis espaldas. – _O Tiene que ver con droga_

— _No me sorprendería... –_ Estas cosas no van conmigo, pero que pase una vez no le hace daño a nadie ¿Cierto?

Al abrir el tan brillante y extraño paquete. Nos encontramos con una botella grande Stilker -Famosa bebida alcohólica –la cual me sorprendió que no fuera algo más.

— _Uhhh ten cuidado con el Stilker pega muy fuerte. Aunque tenga sabor a crema. –_ Dice Tarble asombrado; le devuelvo la mirada con una sonrisa malévola. – ¿ _El principito acaso está teniendo una idea irresponsable?_

— _Anda vamos a probarla, solo para ver qué tan fuerte es. –_ Destapo la botella girándola y un fuerte olor a caramelo invade mis fosas nasales. Tan dulce y embriagante como la misma azúcar.

Tener en mis manos ese fino licor de crema blanca como la leche, me hacía estremecer un poco. La botella era de color rosa pálido con letras blancas y negras; sin pensarlo mucho, empino la botella y un doy un largo trago, manteniéndolo en mi boca. Eso era lo más delicioso que había probado en mi vida, era crema con caramelo, empalagoso. Al bajar me quema la garganta y de golpe. Me sentí mareado; escuché a Tarble decir – ¡Te acabas de tomar una barbaridad Vegeta, se toma con pequeños vasos no con la bocota! –pero ya no supe distinguir sus palabras, ni sus regaños. Pero si lo vi tomar de la botella y luego taparla.

¿En qué momento la habitación se tornó de otro color? Ni supe distinguir mis acciones a partir de allí. Yo jamás había tomado alcohol en mi vida, quería mantenerme puro. Aunque el simple hecho me sofocara el alma.

Me senté en la cama, al lado de Tarble o más bien pegado a él. Pronunciando un leve -Gracias…- En su oído seguido de un tierno beso en su mejilla, deje mis labios apoyados en su suave piel unos momentos; pero un desconocido calor me hiso estremecer. De pronto, Quería más. Con mi mano. Corro delicadamente su rostro, mirándonos tiernamente a los ojos, sonreímos como los idiotas enamorados que somos –o era producto del alcohol- Y nos fundimos en un beso demandante, entrelazando nuestras lenguas en una apasionada danza. Pase mis manos por su fortalecido pecho en un camino hasta su cuello, haciendo presión para llegar más profundo en su garganta; me sobresalto un poco al sentir las manos de Tarble pasar de estar quietas en mis piernas a recorrer todo lo posible en mi muslo y abdomen, sin dejar ninguna parte de mi cintura sin manosear. Gimo y suspiro en su boca demandante y hambrienta, al ver que no paro de gemir, el decide continuar con su lengua por mi barbilla la cual aprieta con sus dientes y lame con su lengua; sus manos inquietas se posan en la parte interna de mis muslos, sacándome un sonoro gemido de la boca.

Estoy tan excitado, pero no me animo a tocar a mi hermano, no sé cómo comportarme en una situación así, simplemente me dejo llevar permaneciendo sumiso a sus intenciones. De repente pasa sus manos por mi cadera, agarrándome en un abrazo al que me veo aferrando mis piernas a sus caderas para no caerme. Me acomoda tiernamente en medio de la cama estando yo debajo y con las piernas abiertas a su completa merced.

Me levanta lentamente la parte inferior de mi taje, dejando a la vista mi pecho y mis pezones ya erectos. No lo duda y se apoya sobre mí para lamer y succionarlos repartiendo su saliva para los dos, dejándolos pegajosos y brillantes; alejo mis manos de su espalda para depositarlas en mi pecho, tocándome y manoseándome los pechos, brindándole una sensual vista a mi hermano. Me meto en forma seductora un dedo en mi hambrienta boca, ensalivándolo por completo y lo paso delicadamente sobre los pezones; de un tirón Tarble Me despoja del resto de mi ropa dejándome solo en mi ajustado bóxer. Pasando con su lengua sobre mi pecho, topándose con el movimiento circular de mis dedos.

Alza la vista, quedándose hipnotizado por los movimientos de mis dedos en mi pecho que bajan lentamente a mi vientre. Siento la creciente erección de él rozándome en la mía, haciendo que soltara más gemidos a mi respiración ya entrecortada. Me estremezco al sentir las manos de Tarble manosearme los muslos y sin ningún tipo de pudor, deposita su húmeda boca en mi entrada, lamiendo por sobre la delgada tela de mi bóxer, levantándome un poco para llegar más profundo dejando ensalivado y lleno de fluidos esa parte tan íntima y personal en mí.

— _como lo disfrutaste, se te notaba en la cara que estabas a nada de correrte._ _—_ me incomoda con su mirada, si es que no lo había hecho desde el primer momento ya.

— _no hacía falta decirlo Tarble. —_ mire con vergüenza la pared de mi izquierda.

Me levanto agitado impidiendo que continuara con lo que me hacía, me incomoda un poco; Lo observo con una mirada seductora, sacando mi pegajosa lengua haciendo movimientos circulares sobre mis labios. Dejando bien en claro mis nuevas intenciones. Me coloca un poco fuerte su mano en mi nuca, dirigiéndola directo a su bien dotada erección, roja y palpitante, demandando atención que pretendo darle con mi boca.

Sin las manos para ayudarme ubicarlo en mi boca, intento agarrar ese enorme falo con mi lengua, pero se me resbala. Manchándome la cara con sus fluidos, excitándome más aún. Tarble desesperado, agarra con la otra mano su hombría, metiéndomela de una en mi húmeda boca llena de saliva y fluidos que escapaban de la comisura de mis labios; impaciente ya, el me impone el ritmo de la felación, agarrándome fuertemente de la nuca marcando ese ritmo tan fuerte y acelerado que pareciese atravesar mi garganta; el sin escuchar mis arcadas, continua con su fuerte agarre en mi nuca. Sin soltarme, siento como se hincha y endurece, derramando pre seminal que trago dificultosamente, pero derramando hilos de el por mi boca. Acelera el ritmo, haciendo que choque mi nariz con su creciente vello púbico. Pero no puedo respirar bien; cambio de posición quedando sentado, rozando mi erección con el suave colchón de la cama. Me toma por el mentón bruscamente, acercándome a su demandante hombría. Abro la boca por puro instinto y él me jala, metiéndomela en mi baca otra vez. Pero ahora, aferra sus grandes manos a mis cachetes, embistiendo mi boca en unas profundas penetradas a ella; siento como se estremece y acelera el ritmo, apretándome impidiéndome escapar. Cuando siento que está apunto de correrse. De un jalón, separo mis labios de su pene, solo unos centímetros. Abriéndola juguetonamente para que se viniera en mi sedienta boca; se toma fuertemente su erección y se masturba tan solo unos segundos, jadeando muy agitado. Hasta que los blancos y espesos chorros salen fuertemente de él. Manchándome la cara, entrando abundantes en mi boca y escurriéndose de mis labios, derramándose hasta mis pectorales.

Al terminar le sonrío y tomo su pene con mi mano, sacándole hasta las últimas gotas con la lengua. Como un niño con su paleta de helado.

El me quita con la mano todo el semen de la cara. Yo, esperando que me metiera la mano en la boca para hacérmelos tragar. Me llevo un sobresalto al ver que intenta darme la vuelta; lucho un poco con él, pero un jalón suyo en mi hombría me deja sin aliento. Y me quedo sumiso a su merced.

Quedo de espaldas sobre el colchón. Con las piernas abiertas esperando lo que se viene; se coloca en posición sobre mí y esparce sobre mi pecho, todo el semen que sostiene con su mano. Esparciéndolo por mi abdomen y mis erectos pezones; me besa en la boca en un apasionado juego entre nuestras lenguas, bajando hasta mi cuello, haciéndome suspirar y gemir bajo su cuerpo. Sigue bajando hasta mi pecho y con su lengua, lame los restos de su esencia escurridos allí, saboreándolo y dejando grandes chupones por todo mi pecho y abdomen.

Baja finalmente hasta mi erección que palpita demandándome atención. Deposita su boca en ella y sin más preámbulos se la mete de lleno en la boca, succionando de forma placentera toda mi extensión. – _Por lo menos yo la tengo fácil –_ Comenta el tarado de forma chistosa. Pero cuando quiero replicar contra él, un fuerte espasmo sacude mi cuerpo. Dejo escapar un largo gemido pidiendo más; Tarble succiona y lame toda mi zona genital, hasta llegar otra vez –Pero ahora sin ropa interior –a mi húmeda entrada. Succionando y lamiendo aquella zona sin pudor alguno; gimo con cada rose de su lengua, agitándome un poco, pidiéndole a gritos que empiece.

Me desespero por el placer que me otorga su boca, pero no es suficiente para mí. Al ver que él no da inicio, decido ensalivar uno de mis dedos y llevarlo hasta mi entrada. Penetrándome con él. Me encuentro tan húmedo que aquel invasor en mi virginidad apenas acusa una leve molestia en mi interior; Tarble sonríe seductoramente ante aquella escena. Decide acompañarme, metiendo uno de sus dedos a mi boca y gustoso lo dejo bien lubricado, lo saca. Escurriendo un hilo de saliva que cae sobre mi cuerpo y se lo mete en su boca para volver a dejarlo mojado otra vez fundiendo nuestra saliva; mete bruscamente su dedo acompañando el mío. Ambos buscando el punto G que tanto Ancio; lo encontramos juntos. Y es inevitable que yo no gima de placer de forma tan excitante, tanto placer me hace dejar resbalar unas pequeñas lágrimas, junto con los bruscos movimientos que produzco con mi cuerpo, víctima del placer que me sofoca.

Al verme al borde de un fuerte orgasmo. Tarble, quita nuestras manos de mi interior. Colocando el glande de su erecto pene en mi húmeda entrada. Metiendo de una sola embestida toda la longitud de su erección; grito del repentino dolor al que me somete mi hermano. Pero solo bastaron unas rápidas embestidas de el para hacer que los espasmos del orgasmo me hagan convulsionar; él lo nota y me alza tanto la cadera que al correrme, me libero abundante en toda mi cara, junto con mi hermano en mi interior. Llenándome por completo con su esencia…

 _-No sé en qué momento específico me dormí junto a él. Solo recuerdo lo sucedido la mañana siguiente de mi cumpleaños. Borroso y poco claro._

 _ **A la mañana siguiente:**_

Abro pesadamente los ojos, como si fueran bloques de cemento. A la vista solo oscuridad y un asfixiante calor que me hace sudar a mares, casi pareciese que estuviera enfermo, siento la almohada y las sabanas pegadas a mi cuerpo y eso me incomoda.

Me separo de la cama y de su húmedo y pegajoso abrazo que tanto me envuelve; decido levantarme y de un movimiento quedo sentado en la cama, pero un punzante dolor en mi zona intima me hace soltar un sonoro gemido de dolor; confundido por eso, me levanto como puedo y me dirijo a el closet de mi habitación, a paso lento y cojo. Al prender la luz, me doy cuenta de los síntomas de una fuerte y muy pesada resaca. ¿Tanto fue lo que tome anoche?, casi ni recuerdo. Que horrible es despertar y no recordar lo que seguro fue el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida. Si, ahora me arrepiento.

Me siento en el frio suelo, la sensación de ardor allí me incomoda y busco una posición más cómoda para sentarme. Abierto de piernas, con el cachete izquierdo pegado al azulejo de la pared y con la sensación de todavía estar ebrio, completamente pegajoso y sudando frio; todo se mueve de forma borrosa, el alcohol se me subió de pronto a la cabeza junto con unas horribles punzadas en forma de jaqueca, mareándome y revolviéndome todo el estómago.

Una arcada me sacude el cuerpo, pero no vómito, es el recordatorio perfecto para encontrar cuanto antes el inodoro; gateo como perro, o mejor dicho como borracho por las frías baldosas que me provocan una sensación de placer a mi cuerpo caliente y sudoroso; Choco con la cabeza de forma bruta con la porcelana fría del retrete, me aferro a él y de una fuerte arcada derramo ese líquido amargo. Me mantengo quieto en canclillas sobre la tapa blanca un buen rato, esperando que pasen las arcadas que me han puesto varias veces la cabeza adentro de la taza.

 _-me duele…-_ Digo quebrando en llanto, me duele absolutamente todo. La jaqueca me está matando. De pronto, siento como un líquido caliente me resbala por el muslo y las piernas, en un pequeño y espeso hilo hasta llegar a mis tobillos, resbalando por el hasta dar con el suelo.

Me siento más calmado y menos mareado, Las arcadas pararon; bajo lentamente la mirada por mi cuerpo, sorprendiéndome al encontrarme completamente desnudo y con moretones en mis rojizas piernas. Sigo el recorrido que unas pequeñas gotitas blancuzcas dejaron por allí, hasta dar con el piso y ver varias gotas de las mismas; con mi temblorosa mano decido tocar una de ellas y ver que es…

Es pegajosa, algo espesa. Es… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Eso es semen? ¡¿Que mierda paso anoche?! Solo preguntas se me forman en mi alterada y confundida cabeza; lejos de los mareos me dirijo con el paso todavía borracho hasta la puerta de baño; Espero que al haber estado ebrio anoche no haya invitado a algún indeseable. Pero, ¿Y si paso? ¿Cómo explicar haber perdido la virginidad con alguien más? Claramente no quiero abrir esa puerta y encontrarme a alguien desconocido. Pero, No debo dejar que el miedo me venza…

Atreves de la puerta escucho unos fuertes ronquidos a todo pulmón, ¿será bueno a malo que siga el extraño ahí? Decidido averiguarlo y con un nudo en la garganta. Abro lentamente la puerta que da a mi cuarto. Se encuentra a oscuras tal y como me levante, doy pasos lentos hasta el gran bulto que hay sobre la cama; me dirijo lentamente a prender la luz de mi cuarto. Quedando asi la habitación iluminada, pero quemándome la imposibilitada vista de una vez. Haciendo que mí paso sea como el de un ciego que además esta alcoholizado; choco bruscamente con todo objeto que se cruza en mi camino. Llego a él pero mi torpeza me hace caer en la cama sobresaltándome tanto a él como a mí.

Intento levantarme de ahí rápido pero aquel sujeto ya me tenía sujeto de la cintura impidiéndome encapar. Me siento repugnante, sucio y un completo traidor a mi hermano… me largo a llorar como siempre hago cada vez que me ataca la impotencia y grito para libarme, pataleando para que me suelte. Como si fuera un niño enrabietado, que en mi caso no está muy alejado de sí.

Me deposita besos en mi cuello los cuales me parecen de lo más repugnantes del mundo y de repente. – Como odio que llores mi amor. - ¿Tarble? Hay dios, que vergüenza. Me abrazo a él intentando calmarme. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? Soy un idiota…

— Es que pensé que eras otra persona, lo siento. No recuerdo nada de la noche anterior. —gimotee contra su cuerpo, tapándome los ojos mientras los secaba con la palma.

— Quieres decir, ¿que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso ayer? — sin embargo el seguía siendo menor que yo, se notaba a duras penas pero, seguía siendo un muchacho de dieciséis años. Por mi parte denotaba ser uno de quince.

— Mmm… no se creo que no, quizá recuerde algo más tarde — Hablo más calmado, pero a Tarble parece haberle caído la noticia bastante pesada; nos quedamos en un completo silencio por un buen rato; Mientras tanto, yo sigo procesando el haber perdido la virginidad con él, no sé cómo decirle que más o menos me hago la idea de lo que paso, eso es obvio. Pero me da que pensar todo el asunto… no le diré por ahora, sonara absurdo el hecho de no contarle algo que pareciese tan banal a la vista. Pero quiero ver y analizar el comportamiento de Tarble, tal y como aria un psicólogo. Que egoísta y manipulador estoy siendo, pero ya tome la decisión. Otra vez, el excelente papel de víctima de la obra me pinta la cara.

— Hay Tarble, ayudame a recordar… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

— No, no pasó nada. Estuvo increíble… la fiesta digo, que lastima que no la recordaras. No debiste tomar tanto.

Me levanté de las rodillas de mi hermano sin decir palabra. Enojado quizás, ¿Acaso planea no decirme nada? Por lo menos pensé que tendría la decencia de comentármelo. ¡Lo habíamos hecho sin protección maldita sea! Él sabe los riesgos que puede tener esto. En tal caso, será mejor que busque anticonceptivos. Mejor prevenir que lamentar...

— Me iré a asear. Después bajare a comer… creo que será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto Tarble. Que papá no te vea aquí. — hable levantándome de la cómoda cama ya mas despabilado.

— Si, tienes razón. Nos vemos en la cena entonces. — se fue de mi habitación apenado y cabizbajo.

Di a entender mi enojo, si el llegase a entenderlo o no, no es mi problema; ahora lo primordial es ducharme para estar fresco como una aguhcel -Tipo de verdura nativa de Veghita- No pretendo asustar a mi familia con mi demacrado y amanecido rostro. Y después para variar, buscar un anticonceptivo. No vuelvo a embriagarme con él en mi vida.

— _Que brusco, yo no entendía ni media del porqué de tu enojo. En un momento pensé que era la regla pero…_

— _Por qué eres un idiota por eso, no sabes cuándo es una indirecta tonto._ _—_ le grite en su cara

— _¡Hablo el principito miedoso!_

— _¡Tu doble idiota, por no decirme que no habías usado protección!_ _—_ palmee con fuerza su cabeza. El rio divertido en respuesta.

 _¡Es un empate maldita sea!_ _—_ pero no alcanzo a frotarse su cara adolorida.


End file.
